Bleach fanfic
by a dark hero
Summary: Ichigo encouter an soul reaper that seems to have lost his memory of rukia and now looking after him as he is station to the world of the living


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH.

* * *

It was late at night and Ichigo was up late doing some homework as Rukia was asleep in his closet until he felt two spiritual pressures and he quickly separate from his human to his soul form using his Substitute Shinigami Badge and jump out his window while at the same telling Rukia that he well take this one on his own.

Ichigo followed the spiritual pressures to his school Karakura High School where he see's a Soul Reaper who seems to be around sixteen and a injured Hollow and then Soul Reaper point his Zanpakuto towards the Hollow.

"Awaken Asheron bring forth your burning fire!" Cried out Kirito as he release his Zanpakuto shikai state the blade black and white as to become from a standard samurai sword to a katana with a dragon shape hilt and his Soul Reaper outfit stay somewhat the same but with white flame around the end of the sleeves and bottoms of his pants.

"Burning flame!" Kirito yelled out as he swing his Zanpakuto and wave of fire was shot at the Hollow but it missed and the Hollow tries to punch him but he dodge and cuts the Hollow's head off and slice the body down the middle destroying the Hollow.

Ichigo then walks over the Soul Reaper.

"That was amazing and all but who the hell are you?" Ichigo asked.

"Kirito and I'm just passing by until I was attacked by the Hollow." Kirito said as he starts to walk away until he was block by Renji.

Byakuya appeared next to Ichigo.

"Don't get involve in this Kurosaki." Byakuya spoke.

"What the hell going on here?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"He a member of 11th Division under Captain Kenpachi Zaraki and he has no discipline." Byakuya said.

"Just what were you thinking staying in the world of the living after you finish a mission, you know once a mission is completed you are to report back to Captain Zaraki. Just come peacefully and you'll receive minimal punishment." Renji stated.

"But Captain Zaraki always let me explore the world of the living when I get sent out. I don't see the big deal?" Kirito asked.

"Even if you're part of squad 11 doesn't mean you don't have to follow orders from Captain Kuchiki, he's your legal guardian." Renji replied.

"What going on here?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Kirito Isuki a surviving member of the Isuki clan a long dead noble clan of the Soul Society, top student in the academy." Byakuya stated, "Now Kirito come with us and I promise you'll receive minimal punishment."

"Yes Byakuya-sama as you wish." Kirito replied.

"Wait! you can't just do as he tells you what to do!" Ichigo yelled.

"I must do as Byakuya-sama wishes." Kirito replied in a simple monotone voice.

_'He was different earlier and with Renji, could he been abuse by Byakuya? no I doubt it.'_ thought Ichigo as he turn his to gaze to the head of the Kuchiki clan, "Tell me why his attitude is different when he addresses you when he does others?"

"That none of your concern Kurosaki." Byakuya replied coldly.

"Does he answer to Rukia as well as he does to you?" Ichigo question giving the squad captain.

"He does." Byakuya stated.

"Then go to his captain to have him station here and he'll answer to Rukia, she will give you report on how he is doing in the world of the living as she teach him what to be of a noble family." Ichigo said.

"Ru...kia?" Kirito asked as if he didn't know her.

_'Something wrong, he should know who Rukia is after all there like siblings, what happen to him to make forget her. He needs to remember her, did Sōsuke Aizen do something to his memory while he was under his leadership.'_ Byakuya thought then he hit Kirito in the back of the neck knocking him out and tossing him to Ichigo, "Take him Kurosaki and I'll have his captain have him station here, I want Rukia to report every month on his progress and Ichigo tried to help him get his memory of Rukia back."

With that said both Renji and Byakuya left and Ichigo carried Kirito back to his house and place him on the floor.

* * *

"Rukia get your ass out of the closet!" Ichigo yelled.

Rukia quickly came out of Ichigo closet to see that he had brought a unconscious Kirito.

"Kirito! what did you to do him!" Rukia exclaimed.

Then Ichigo began explaining about how he a came across him, running into Byakuya and Renji. Byakuya states that Kirito seems to lost his memory.

"I don't know about Byakuya but to me the guy has his memories but your brother seem off when this guy said your name as if he never heard of you or never met you before." Ichigo said.

'How can he forget about me?' Rukia thought to herself.

They then took Kirito to Kisuke's shop to get him into a Gigai while he still unconscious once that was done, Kisuke started asking questions which Rukia answered since she knew him the most, then they took him back to Ichigo's house leaving him on the couch.


End file.
